Kuwabara's Song
by Ellis
Summary: Not what you think. SERIOUS FIC? Haha, no way!


You guys do not know how long I've been waiting for the Yu Yu Hakusho section to come out. SWEET INARIIIIIII...  
  
This is a kinda old fic, [I'm] still working on one mentioned in last posted story.  
  
Uh...disclaimers...disclaimers...  
  
YU YU HAKUSHO NOT MINE! ELLIS IS ME! MY FRIENDS BELONG TO THEMSELVES!! The song not mine. Dunno who came up with it in the first place. But it's not mine.   
  
  
Kuwabara's Song  
By Ellis, pre-read by friend Casey-san and Celina-san. Arigato!!   
  
  
Kuwabara was sleeping.   
Not with anyone, just sleeping peacefully. Hn. And he was drooling all over his pillow, too.   
  
Makes you wonder what he's dreaming about. Probably Yukina. I say once again: hn.   
  
He seems comfortable. Too bad that will no longer be.   
  
"HEEY, KUWAAABAARAAA~!!" Ellis shouted.   
  
"~NGKK?!!" a few angry snorts were heard as the victim shot straight up in bed.   
  
He even had his reiken ready.   
  
"HEEY~!"   
  
"YUKINA DON'T WORRY I'LL SAVE Y--"   
  
"Oi! Kuwabara no baka!!"   
  
"EH?!! What made you disturb my perfect sleep?!!"   
  
"..." Ellis paused. "You had a perfect sleep? ...And I woke you?" she bowed her head and began inching towards the door.   
  
"G...gomen nasai...I suppose you'll want to hear the 'Kuwabara Song'...later..."   
  
Kuwabara immediately perked up. "A song? About me?"   
  
The girl stopped just outsidethe door. "Aa."   
  
"Ok! That's all right, let's hear the song about the Mighty and Powerful Kazuma Kuwabara!"   
  
Ellis smiled slyly. "Yoshi. OI!!" she shouted down the stairs. "YUSUKE!! HIEI!! KURAMA!! HE WANTS TO HEAR THE SONG!!"   
  
Up came a ningen with his hands clasped over his ears, a grimace on his face; a redhead, wincing; and a short youkai grumbling death threats. Hn! Just the usual.   
  
Kuwabara waited expectantly, preening.   
  
"One! Two! Three!" the host tapped on a dresser, and the lined up Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei began to sing:   
  
  
"Kuwabara[1] sits in the old gum tree  
eating all the gumdrops he can see.  
Stop  
Kuwabara stop  
Kuwabara save some gum for me"  
"YEAH!!" shouted Hiei, louder than the others,   
  
"Kuwabara sits in the old gum tree  
merry merry king of the bush is he  
Laugh  
Kuwabara laugh  
Kuwabara laugh with joy and glee"   
  
"What!" an aghast Kuwabara cried. "THAT'S the song?!"   
"Do you like it?" Ellis asked sweetly.   
  
"You had better," Hiei growled. "That ningen--" he pointed at Ellis "--put us through toture just to get the !@#$%^ song right!"   
  
"And you're going to tip us, ne?" put in Yusuke. "C'mon, 5,000,000 yen--"   
  
"EACH!" Kurama smiled foxily.   
  
"Agh!" sniffed Kuwabara. "That song is about a BIRD: COO-COO-BARA!! AND I AM NOT A BIRD!"   
  
"Hn!" snarled Hiei. He whipped out his katana. "5,000,000 yen, NOW!"   
  
"5,000,000 yen, EACH!" Kurama scowled Hiei. "It's 5,000,000 yen EACH!!"   
  
"Whatever. Kuwabara. Pay. Now."   
  
"No! I AM NOT A BIRD!!" Kuwabara shrieked for the last time, and ran them all down with his reiken, the poor ningen host included, then swept them out, slammed the door, hopped back in bed, and had a purrr~fect [4] sleep the rest of the day. [2]   
  
Of course, there was much shouting.   
  
"KUWABARA~! TIP UUUS!!"   
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, OAF!!"   
  
"YO, KUWABARA? PAY US!!"  
  
"KUWABARAAAA! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR, I'M GOING TO TYPE UP A KUWABARA X YUSUKE FIC!!"   
  
"EHH?!! REI-GAAN [3] !!"   
  
But all of this noise was faithfully answered by a "ZzZzZzZ..."   
  
___________owari______________________________[afterthoughts]   
  
[1] Yes yes, I KNOW "Kuwabara" is s'pposed to be "coo-coo-bara" ... or something like that.   
  
[2] For ya, Casey (she's a rare Kuwabara fan...) ! ^_^   
  
[3] It's either "rei-gan" or "rei-gun". You know which I prefer. Personally, I think "rei-gan" sounds better...and when Yusuke says it, it DOES sound like that! And yes, I've watched quite a few Yu Yu Hakusho tapes...so much that I've memorized the opening song, and much of "Sayonara Bye Bye".   
  
[4] Yeah, yeah, I did *NOT* get my numbers mixed up! I just added THIS lil' comment later!   



End file.
